Tsukiyama Kanari
Tsukiyama Kanari (月山 かなり) is one of the main characters from[[Beautiful Pretty Cure| Beautiful Pretty Cure]]. ''She is Akemi's childhood friend. She is a lively girl and loves to read, making her a bookworm. She loves and is very healthy so she can live through a hundred years. Kanari's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Mirakel (キュアミラ パチ Kyua Mirapati). She controls the powers of Miracles. Appearance Kanari has short brown hair which is the exact same shade as milk chocolate. The length is where is her neck is. She had bangs that covers the forehead. Her outfit involves a blue sports shirt, a black mini skirt, and blue boots. Her summer outfit involves a navy blue crop top with a kanji symbol (中). Her skirt is grey which touches her knees. She wears a pair of black sandals. Please see Naru Akemi for the school uniform. As Cure Mirakel, her hair got much longer and is hung in a ponytail. She has a curl in the end. Her outfit conceives a blue dress which is similar to Cure Melody's dress, except it's not ruffled. On her dress, she has a crest with an M for Mirakel. She has black long boots. Personality Kanari is very lively and much like Akemi. After she became Pretty Cure, she became more energetic and hard-working. She loves to read, especially if it's for a project. She and Yo help Akemi and Fumiko study for school. History In episode 1, she and Akemi are at their school entrance ceremony as they are 1st-years now. After she heard yelling, Kanari decided to take a peek. She saw a pink-haired girl dressed in lavender and baby blue. After she witnessed Pretty Cure, she knew Akemi is Cure Espoir. In episode 2, Kanari and Akemi met in the park near Mizuomoi Academy, their school. After witnessing Pretty Cure yet again, she transformed into Cure Mirakel thanks to her feelings for Espoir. Relationships * Naru Akemi- her childhood friend. After becoming Pretty Cure, they became more closer. * Wakabayashi Fumiko- her friend. She likes her as a friend. * Ichikawa Yo- her new friend. She helps her overcome her shyness and more stronger after Yo became a Pretty Cure. Cure Mirakel "'Magic and Love, it's a Miracle! Cure Mirakel!"' 魔法と愛は、奇跡です! キュアミラパティ! Maho to Ai wa, Kiseki desu! Kyua Mirapati! Cure Mirakel is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Kanari. She can sense a villain. Her attack is the Miracle Rainbow. Attacks * Miracle Rainbow- her first attack. It has mutilple ways. Blue- Defeat the villain Pink- Trap the villain in ropes. * Wonderful Flow- her first group attack. * Shining Love- her second group attack but with Divit. Etmylogy Tsukiyama (月山) Tsuki (月) means "moon" despite the piece of her theme colour. Yama (山) means "mountain". Kanari (かなり) means "pretty". Kanari's name means "Pretty moon mountain" Mirakel is Swedish for "miracle". Songs Kanari's voice actress, Mitsuishi Kotono, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets from Nakata Asumi, who voiced Naru Akemi, Hirohashi Ryo, who voiced Wakabayashi Fumiko, and Fukuen Misato, who voiced Ichikawa Yo. Solo * Bestest Friends Forever * Blue Duet/Group * 4 of us (''with Nakata Asumi, Hirohashi Ryo, and Fukuen Misato) * Hello, Goodbye (with Hirohashi Ryo and Fukuen Misato) Trivia Gallery * Main Page: Tsukiyama Kanari/Image Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki